


Another Line of Sight

by OKDeanna



Series: Sterek Drabbles & Ficlets [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Discovery, Gen, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKDeanna/pseuds/OKDeanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek thinks Stiles is dangerous. Perhaps, even more dangerous than Jennifer could ever be to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Line of Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: S3a, fill in for missing scene in "The Overlooked"  
> Prompt: Mesmerize (the word popped into my head and wouldn't get out until I wrote something for it. This is the result of that.)

**Another Line of Sight**

Wide, tear-filled, amber eyes locked onto his face. Begged him to believe. To listen. To trust.

Derek did trust Stiles, though. He hadn't always, but he did now. He didn't even have to think about it anymore. It was ingrained him. A part of him. He trusted Stiles. He _could_ trust Stiles, and that made him dangerous. That made him lethal. _Lethal to Derek_. In more ways than Derek was actually comfortable thinking about right now.

"She's coming," he said, frowning, forcing himself to turn away from looking at Stiles and focus his attention on Scott. "I can hear her car pulling into the parking lot. You should be out of sight when she gets here. Let her think you haven't told me yet."

It was a good plan. A good plan made even better when Stiles gave an audible, shaky sigh of relief. "You believe us, then."

Derek glanced back at him, and nodded. "You wouldn't lie. Not about this, and not to me."

"You're right," the teen said, exhaling another sigh, his eyes mesmerizing in their pain and their gratitude. "I wouldn't lie to you. Not when it's this important."

Derek knew that. Stiles was a lot of things, but he wasn't cruel. He wasn't heartless.

He wasn't _Kate_. Or Jennifer. Or any of the other half dozen people Derek had let himself trust over the years.

He was Stiles, and Stiles was different. Stiles was _more_. He would always be more. More than Derek could handle. More than he deserve. Just…more. So much more.

Someday soon, Derek would have to analyze why that was. But not now. Not today. Soon, though. Soon, he would, and after, he'd have to figure out what to do about it. About Stiles.

 _About them_.

Swallowing hard, Derek worked to school his features and motioned with his head for the two teens to hide. Then he left the room and waited. 

Waited for Jennifer to come inside and lie to him again.

***FIN***


End file.
